


Crush

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, because I thought it was hilarious and doberart inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: Wendy makes the off comment that Stanford is a silver-fox and Tambry proceeds to make everything worse.





	Crush

“Yeah, Stan’s brother is the definition of silver fox,” Wendy says into the phone.

She hears someone stop in front of the counter and her heart stops when she sees it’s the person she was talking about. _Ohmygod, did he hear that? Please tell me he didn’t._

“Wendy? Hello?”

“What?! You’re breaking up?!” Wendy asks loudly into her phone and then quickly scrambles from around the counter and towards the exit. “Let me go outside so there’s better reception!”

Stanford makes a face at her unusual oddness. What would illicit such behavior? With a shrug he decides to move on and writes in his journal.

“He heard me. Ohmygod, Tambry _he heard me._ "

“Wait, who heard you?”

“Stan’s brother!” She hisses quietly into the phone. “He was standing right there. I’m such an idiot!”

Tambry’s voice grows all the more amused. “Wait he was right there? As in he heard you call him a silver fox?”

“Tambry quit laughing!”

Tambry’s absolutely dying on the other end. “You can’t expect my not to laugh at that.”

“I swear next time I see you-“

“You’ll what? I’m not the one that’s got a crush on my boss or his brother.”

“I didn’t say I had a crush on Stan,” Wendy says, disgusted.

“But you said they were twins, right?”

“Right.”

“Like they look alike right?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“You technically think your boss is hot.”

Wendy stares into the forest with wide, vacant eyes before her eyes look to where her phone is. “Our friendship is over. Delete my number.”

Tambry snorts. “What?! I was just making a statement.”

“DELETE IT!” Wendy hangs up to her best friend howling and she sits on the couch outside.

“Hey, Wendy,” Soos says. “How’s it going?”

“I’m having an existential crisis.”

“Good luck with that."

 _Ohmygod, Tambry I hate you,_ Wendy thinks with a groan as she reluctantly remans the cash register after her hour long break.

“Wendy!”

She startles and looks over at her boss, entire body tense and unwanted comparisons in her head. “Y-yeah?”

Stanley makes a face on confusion. “You alright there, Red?”

“I’m fine,” she lies quickly, trying to focus on whatever the heck he was about to ask her to do. “How’s the new suit? And I want an honest opinion.”

I hate you, whoever’s writing my life, Wendy thinks as she’s forced to make an observation on his wear of the suit. It was new, not worn before and she could tell because the fabric wasn’t well worn- the other he usually wore was probably torn apart. It wasn’t ill-fitting save for at his shoulders that were slightly too broad. Otherwise it was a good suit. He was freshly saved though not as smooth as his twin but they definitely has the same strong ja-

_STOP YOUR THINKING CORDUROY!_

“You look good,” she says with a casual thumb’s up and quickly averted eyes as she tries to find one of her magazines… which should be here.

“Lookin’ for these?”

Wendy glares at him. “Give those back.”

“I will… once you clean this place up.”

She doesn’t give any argument and does her job, trying not to draw comparisons between her boss and his twin.

Damn Tambry…

A FEW HOURS LATER

“How’s the existential crisis?” Soos asks.

“Terrible,” she groans while hiding her face in her arms as if she’s about to fall asleep on the counter.

“What’s the crisis anyway?”

She lifts her head and stares into the abyss in front of her. “I can’t even speak it otherwise I will be ruined.”

“What existential crisis?”

Wendy jumps and stares at Stanley, heart thudding way too hard for her liking. “ Nothing! “

Stanley’s eyes narrow. “What’re you gettin’ sick, kid?”

“Yeah,” she mutters. Sick in the head.

Soos’ mouth turns into an ‘o’ as he gasps and looks between Wendy and Mr. Pines as if he figured it out. Wendy shakes her head minutely at him, silently threatening him if he said it aloud. Soos covers his mouth immediately and tries not to give further reaction.

Stanley looks between them with utter confusion until realization came into the picture. “Oh, okay, I see.”

Please don’t see. Be blind. Be blind as a bat. Take your glasses off.

“Soos, gimme a minute with the kid.”

“Yes, Mr. Pines.”

Stan sighs. “Look, I know you’re a kid and you’ve got these things called hormones that make you crazy, but c’mon… Soos?”

“Wait, what?!” Wendy asks, making a face. “No, it’s not Soos! ”

“Then… wait… wait- _me?!_ Oh, kid, I know I’m a babe magnet but look.. you’ve gotta get higher standards,” Stan insists.

Wendy groans and hides her face in the crook of her arm on the counter. “Just let me die, Mr. Pines…”

“What brought all… this on?”

“Your brother,” she grumbles.

And then Stanley Pines suddenly understood the whole thing.

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “Okay, look kid. I know we’re twins- look a lot a like- but just because you think he’s good-lookin’ doesn’t mean you think the same of me.”

“That’s what I was thinking but then my friend… you two literally have the same face,” Wendy points out.

“And? Plenty of girls’ve had a crush on only one and not the other,” he shrugs. “You can crush on my brother all day long and think he’s a silver fox- as I’ve heard you kids saying- but that doesn’t mean you think that of me just cause we have the same face.”

She takes this in and nods to herself- yeah… her boss had a good point. A point that she unconsciously made before talking with Tambry. Why did she let herself get all worked up over this?

“Thanks, Stan.”

“No problem, kid,” he says and then turns towards the “Employees only” section. “Clean up and lock up for me wouldja?”

“Suuuuure,” she replies, already planning on getting Soos to do it.

“Thanks,” he replies and then exits.


End file.
